Can you turn my Black Roses Red?
by Ayra Rider
Summary: What if Dumbledore had found out about the attack on Hogwarts before he left with Harry? Dumbledore decides to lead Hogwarts into the under ground caves by Hogwarts, But what if a student got left behind because she was reading a book? Who would save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's! I freakin love Dramione fan fic's so I decided to start on a new one! I've been thinking about this plot for a while and I think you guy's will like it!...well at least I hope you do!:)

This takes place of the last part of 6th year!

P.S the story is in Hermione's perspective except this little part with Harry!

Chapter One:

"Your move mate," Ron said grinning triumphantly.

Harry glared at him, "I will take my time," looking down at the chess set out in front of him.

There was a short pause which Harry was trying to figure out his next move looking at every possibility, this would be the forth time Ron had won, if he didn't get a way out of this one he would win once again, and Harry was not having that.

"Come on Harry my hair is turning gray," Ron said laughing at Harry obvious defeat.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I give up,"

Ron smile grew, "Another round?"

Harry shook his head, "I have to finish Snape's essay… Where's Hermione? I can't seem figure out the order of the potion"

"You're on your own until she gets back from the library," Ron said.

Harry groaned, "But it's after curfew! Why is she in the library?"

"Something about 'I've got to figure it out' you know how Hermione is," Ron said knowingly.

A tap from the window caught there attention away from there conversation.

A brown owl sat on the window sill waiting to be let in from the cold night. He pecked on the window again.

"What on earth," Ron said getting up and moving toward the window.

Harry followed and stood behind him.

"It's for you from Dumbledore," Ron said surprised, "Did you forget a lesson that you had tonight?"

Harry shook his head as he took and opened the letter from Ron.

Harry scanned over the letter and his eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked curious.

"Dumbledore wants me to meet him immediately, it sounds urgent," Harry said looking up at Ron.

"Well what are you standing here for you better get going!" Ron said, his eyes suddenly opened wide to, "Harry what if he's found another Horcrux!"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Harry said getting his wand and jumping up toward the door. Then stopping to glance back at Ron, _what if he never saw him again?_

"Don't worry mate Dumbledore knows what he's doing," Ron said smiling.

Harry smiled too, "Tell Hermione I said goodbye!" and he was off.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry was in front of the Gargoyle in an instant, breathing slightly heavily from the run to the office.

He panted the password as the Gargoyle sprung aside to show him the stair cases that lead up to the door.

That's when Harry heard the voices.

"Our main goal is to get the students out of here before they come. There's not enough time to try to get them out by the train or by floo," A female voice said quickly.

"Then we must use are last resort," He herd the familiar wise voice.

There was a silence for a moment then,

"Albus you can't be serious," the female voice said with shock, "We haven't had to use those in-"

"Then I think it's a high time to use them Minerva,"

Harry pressed his ear against the wall to hear more clearly.

"Well we better do something before there on our doorstep," A greasy voice said snidely.

"I think it best to Severus," Then a silence over came as Harry herd foot steps coming toward the door.

The door was opened by Snape.

"Harry how nice of you to join us," Snape said coolly.

Harry only glared and walked passed him to find Dumbledore standing behind his desk across from Professor McGonagall, she looked awful.

"You wanted to see me sir," Harry said innocently.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry but now I'm afraid there has been a change in plans from newly discovered information," He glanced at Snape, "But now is not the time for questions Harry we must think about the students right now,"

Dumbledore noticed Harry's confusion.

"The school is going to be attacked tonight Harry," Dumbledore said seriously, "We can't take this threat lightly… so until we know it is safe at Hogwarts…We must leave,"

Harry froze in shock. How could that possibly happen here at Hogwarts?! It was suppose to be the safest place in the wizarding world!

"But how did we find out they were coming?" Harry asked astounded.

"We are lucky to have Snape over hear a conversation amongst Death Eaters," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry looked over at Snape suspiciously.

"Professor there's no way they could get into Hogwarts!" Harry said exasperated.

Dumbledore was still calm, "They have found a way through," He finished almost sadly.

"But now is not the time for that Harry, We must awake the students and get to the Hunched back witch," Dumbledore said turning to McGonagall and Snape, "Awake the school… for they will be with us shortly,"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione Granger sat in the very corner of the dusty library looking up the so called "Prince." Hermione had been determined to find out who this was and why they had written all those things in Harry's potion book. So far she had no such luck of finding to much.

She sighed exasperated. _Who it could possibly be?_

She slammed her book of old Articles shut as she grunted angrily as she rubbed her temples. She almost missed a little piece of paper falling to the floor.

She looked at it curiously and picked it up off the ground.

She looked at the crumpled up yellow news paper with a moving picture of what looked like a girl about fifteen. Underneath it read: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones team.

_Prince, _Hermione whispered to herself. Of course there couldn't be an actual Prince of the wizarding world there never had been. The Half blood Prince must have been a nick name of some sort.

Hermione smiled at herself, she just might have found out who the "Prince" was.

Although to her disappointment it didn't say much about her, there was a rather large tear at the bottom of the old article.

Hermione got up and went to look for more articles' looking for an Eileen Prince.

She felt like she had been in the library for hours and felt her eyes drooping heavily but she was not about to give up looking now that she had gotten so close to finding out who the Half Blood Prince was.

She looked through many Articles and finally her eyes finally starting drooping to low, as sleep came to her.

She did not hear the alarm sounding…

So what do you think?? Should I continue?? Please review!!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two

Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update I promise I'll be better!!

Chapter two

Harry walked quickly to find Ron through the corridor full of students wearing pajamas, all of them carrying their things as they went toward the great hall with very confused looks.

Harry looked but he could not find the tall red head anywhere. Everyone was moving quickly into the Great Hall. He tried calling out Ron's name but he could barley hear himself. He was getting pushed into the Great Hall with everyone else as he struggled to get away from the crowd. Harry finally had enough of this as he shoved everyone out of his way into another empty corridor.

He decided to take the long rout to the great hall, figuring Ron was probably was already there.

He sprinted down the corridors as the sound of whispering students faded behind him.

He slowed his sprint as he tried to catch his breath as he rounded the corner, to the west door to the Great Hall. When he turned the corner something caught him by surprise.

Dumbledore was standing with a soft expression as he looked into Malfoy's stoned eyes. They were whispering as Dumbledore looked at him understandingly and put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy nodded as he seemed to be squeezing his right arm painfully and looked down still stoned faced.

Harry stopped his feet as Dumbledore looked up and saw him first. Malfoy noticed Dumbledore's sudden movement and looked over at Harry; he looked at him as his face hardened slightly then looked away.

There was a slight pause as Dumbledore smiled weakly, "Come join us Harry, we were just about to enter the Great Hall ourselves,"

Harry walked numbly toward them still trying to soak up the scene he had just come upon as they all walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Malfoy did not look at him.

They walked in silence as the sound of students and teacher's voices grew as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone was seated and turned to look at them as they quieted a little.

Harry tried to look for Ron and Ginny hoping they were all right. He caught sight of Ginny and relief came to him slightly. He couldn't stand to lose her too, but still no sight of Ron.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said to Harry and Malfoy just as Harry was about to leave them. Malfoy reacted first and followed with no irritated emotion. Harry still confused with Dumbledore and Malfoy getting along, followed also.

Dumbledore stood in the front of the room with Harry and Malfoy on either side of him. Dumbledore did not need to tell everyone to be quite all were already waiting for him to speak.

"Students of Hogwarts, We are short on time so I will be very brief and I plead with you to follow my instructions as quickly and calmly as possible" Dumbledore began in a stern voice, "It has come to my attention…that Hogwarts will soon have unwelcomed visitors," A rumbling of voices went through the halls as Dumbledore continued, "We are not safe here as we must leave as soon as possible…Now I ask you to all follow your Heads calmly and quickly as they lead you to the passage way, Please do not go back for anything else, please do not try to get out another way and please… do not take this lightly" Dumbledore ended.

Dumbledore looked toward McGonagall and nodded to her.

Dumbledore Harry and Malfoy were the first to reach the Hunch Back witch with the school trailing behind them. Dumbledore muttered something as the witch stepped aside as the passage door was opened.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "You don't look as surprised as the others Harry, It makes me wonder if you have known of this from before," Dumbledore said smiling as grabbed a torch on the wall and stepped through the door.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little, Dumbledore must have known of Harry's usage of the tunnel.

Harry glanced over at Malfoy; he looked at Dumbledore shocked that he could be joking at a time like this. This made Harry's smile widen.

Harry followed Dumbledore down the tunnel with Malfoy and McGonagall with the rest of the school trailing behind them as they went deeper into the dark. Harry did still not get why Malfoy of all people was with them.

Harry tried voicing his thoughts, "Dumbledore," Harry said quietly so Malfoy wouldn't hear, "Why is Malfoy with us?"

Dumbledore did not turn but Harry could see him smile slightly in the torch light.

"Time will tell you Harry, you will find that Mr. Malfoy has done much for us that we could not know of,"

Harry looked down not going to question him further, then looking backwards to Malfoy; His face was still emotionless looking toward the floor.

"Dumbledore what do you plan to do once we get into Hogsmade?" Harry said.

Dumbledore turned to look at him slightly as they kept walking, "Hogsmade? Who said we were going to Hogsmade Harry?"

Harry looked at him stunned, "This is where the tunnel lead's to Professor, Hogsmade,"

Dumbledore looked at him knowingly, "So you didn't find _all _the secret passage ways did you?" he said smiling as he abruptly stopped.

Harry could hear 'ouches' as the students ran into each other for stopping so suddenly, other voices behind them wondering what was going on and why they had stopped.

Dumbledore turned to the wall and got out his wand. He sat there staring at the dirt filled wall for a moment as if looking for something.

Dumbledore finally took out his wand and started to blow away the dirt. Harry's jaw dropped.

The air blowing from Dumbledore's wand blew away the dirt from the wall as a stone became visible. Dumbledore went back and forth going lower and lower until Harry saw a head of a lion. Dumbledore continued to go down reveling the body and the rest of it until he had cleared the whole thing. It was a door.

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore said looking over to there shocked faces, "Could you open the door for me, I'm such an old man I can't do it myself," his eyes twinkling.

Harry was not getting it as Malfoy looked at the Old man confused.

"I want you to get your wands out and point to the Lions eye and say _Oproisma _on the count of three," Dumbledore instructed.

Malfoy and Harry both got out there wands.

"One…Two…Three!"

They both shouted Oproisma as a red and green beam shoot through to the Lion's eye as it started to glow gold and shook the cavern as it moved to the side to let us in.

Dumbledore smiled, "Minerva lead the school into the tunnels, Mr. Malfoy and Potter will stay here to make sure everyone gets in safely,"

Harry, Malfoy and Dumbledore were standing watching everyone go through the door all with shocked looks on there faces as they went by. Some tried to stop and question Dumbledore further about why they were going in here but he only told them that it would be explained later and that there wasn't much time.

"Harry! Harry!" A familiar voice called to him.

Harry turned around to see Ron.

"Ron where have you been? Almost everyone has gone through the tunnel," Harry said.

"It's Hermione I can't find her anywhere!" Ron huffed.

Harry froze.

"You couldn't find her?!" Harry yelled.

"I went straight to bed after you left, then McGonagall came in yelling at everyone to get there stuff together and then I went looking for Hermione but the Ginny said she never came in!"

"Ron we can't leave her here Death Eaters are coming!" Harry whispered urgently.

Ron's face paled ten shades.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Harry said to him.

Ron only stood still.

"Did you go to look for her in the library?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yes but she wasn't there!"

"You're sure?"

"YES!"

"We have to go look for her," Harry said shoving past him going the opposite way.

"We can't Snape will stop you," Ron said, "I've already tried,"

Harry paused for moment.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Harry said running with Ron behind him.

Dumbledore was helping the last of the school get through the tunnel with Malfoy beside him as Harry and Ron came running up to him.

"Dumbledore, Hermione's missing!" Harry said panting.

Malfoy looked at Harry for only the second time that night. But before he or Dumbledore could respond they herd a worried voice.

"Albus!" McGonagall came to him walking quickly, "Everyone is accounted for except Hermione Granger, tell me you have you seen her!"

"I have just been informed that she's missing," Dumbledore said calmly.

McGonagall's eyes widened, "What are we to do Albus?"

"We can't leave her here," Harry stated as if set in stone.

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Ron and I will go," Harry said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped onto Harry's.

"Harry…as much as I know that Mrs. Granger is one of your best friends, the Death Eaters _will _be here in less than fifteen minutes, I cannot risk you getting caught," Dumbledore said slowly.

Harry and Ron stood in shock.

"What leave her here then?!" Ron yelled.

Dumbledore shook his head quickly, "We have Aurror's waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive…I will send one of them,"

Harry and Ron were about to protest before,

"I'll go," Malfoy said suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's Here's a new Chapter!! I hope you like it! please review and tell me if you like the story and if i should continue!!:)

Chapter 3

Everyone turned to him stunned.

"What?" Harry said to him disbelieving.

Malfoy rolled his eye's and glared, "You herd me Potter, I'll go."

Everyone could only stare at him with confusion.

Harry turned his head to see what the others thought; they seemed quite similar to his. Ron's mouth was hanging open while McGonagall's eyes seemed ready to pop out of there sockets.

Harry looked toward Dumbledore to see his reaction…was that a small…smile?

"Mr. Malfoy no offense my dear boy but you do not seem like the person willing to put there life on the line for Miss Granger," McGonagall said bluntly.

Malfoy looked at her hard, "I'm the only one that can do it,"

"Like hell you will," Ron yelled, "You're probably one of them!"

Malfoy paid no attention to Ron as he looked toward Dumbledore, his eyes pleading with him to understand.

Dumbledore studied Malfoy carefully. He had done a lot for Dumbledore and for Hogwarts…saving it from a disastrous fate… he had also been the one to put danger in there path by using the Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore could still remember the pain in his eyes as Malfoy told Dumbledore what he had done…the look of guilt and wanting to change. Malfoy had good in him; Dumbledore could see it even if many others couldn't.

Dumbledore knew what Malfoy was looking for in his pleading eyes. Dumbledore trusted him to keep his promise and to help the Order. Malfoy was looking for a chance.

Harry tried to figure out Malfoy's and Dumbledore's silent conversation as the two stared at each other.

Dumbledore started nodding his head.

"I agree with Mr. Malfoy," He said suddenly.

Everyone including McGonagall looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Albus you can't be serious," McGonagall said, she did not trust Malfoy at all... and with good reason.

"He will do fine Minerva," Dumbledore said strictly looking at her to trust him.

She only nodded, if Dumbledore said something this way it meant it was the only way to be done.

Ron and Harry were not so lenient.

"Professor he's probably one of them-" Harry started.

"I have good reason to believe different Harry," Dumbledore stated simply, "We need to act now before they arrive which should be very shortly."

Dumbledore turned to Malfoy.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this Mr. Malfoy? It may not be easy," Dumbledore said looking into Malfoy's determined ones.

"I can do it," Malfoy said looking over at Harry to dare him to say other wise.

"Then it's settled, Minerva please escort Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter through the tunnel I will be with you shortly," Dumbledore said as he and Malfoy turned the opposite direction.

Ron was furious, his face showed it. He was about to yell something before Harry said,

"Ron don't…" his face stoned, "We can't do anything now,"

Ron looked at Harry his eye brow's coming together, "Harry our best friend's life is at stake! How can you-"

"Because Dumbledore can," Harry said yelling, "If you think I'm ok with this too then you're wrong, look I know how you feel about Hermione but there's nothing we can do now…" Harry said.

He turned away from Ron as his eyes filled with water, _Hermione._

Dumbledore and Malfoy practically ran through the tunnel as Dumbeldore started to speak.

"Listen carefully Malfoy for there's not much time," Dumbledore said as Malfoy struggled to keep up with him, "The Death Eaters will be here in close to fifteen minutes probably less than that now, you must find Miss Granger as fast as you can, bring her back here to the tunnel if you can, stay unseen if they find you…there will be no hope for you to return,"

Malfoy gulped what did he get himself into, he wanted to prove that he was trust worthy… but should he risk his life for the sake of Granger? He shoved that thought away, it's too late to go back now, he gave Dumbledore his word.

"Now look at me Malfoy this is very important and you need to understand this," Dumbledore said as the neared the exit of the tunnel, "If you are not able to get back by the time I lock the tunnel you must find the other way in, there is another entrance to the tunnel that no one knows of except me and now you. On the other side of the Black Lake there is a separate tunnel, go around the lake and find it, don't appartrate or fly on a broom, they will be bound to find you if you do so,"

Malfoy continued to listen to Dumbledore memorizing his every word.

"Do not, I repeat, _do not_ go to the wizarding or the muggle world for safety, If Hogwarts has fallen… then the other's are soon to do so as well,"

"There is another thing I want you to do," Dumbledore said stopping to face Malfoy as they were now at the exit of the tunnel.

Malfoy stopped to looking into Dumbledore's eyes; he saw worry and sadness in them.

"Make sure you and Granger return safely, if something does go amiss and you are captured…I would advise you and Miss granger to take a sip of this" He said handing him a small bottle of clear liquid.

"What is it?" Malfoy said taking the bottle.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "If you and Miss Granger do get caught…this will help you end your life peacefully if you need to,"

Malfoy eyes grew with understanding. He finally nodded putting the small bottle in his robes.

"You must get going, remember if you're not back in time, remember what I told you," Dumbledore said.

Malfoy nodded and turned to walk out back into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore watched him go as Malfoy turned around for one last time.

"Thank you Dumbledore, for understanding," He said to him thankfully as he left into Hogwarts.

"Good luck…Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore whispered as he watched him go...

So what did you think? PLEASE review and tell me!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Malfoy sprinted down the hall way as fast as his strong legs would let him, adrenaline rushing through his body making his speed exhilarate. Worrying started to over come him in a way that he didn't know that he could feel yet. He realized that he didn't even know where Granger was, how on earth was he supposed to find her in this blasted place? _Think where would she be?_ Where does Hermione spend most of her time…the library! Potter and Weasel were talking about something of her saying she was going into the library. That was good enough for him.

He turned the corner to the library so sharply he almost tripped. He was almost to the door as he heard a noise that made him come to a sudden stop, he turned to look behind him.

It sounded distant but was loud enough to let the whole castle shake. _There trying to open the doors _he realized suddenly…they wouldn't be able to get to the passage way in time.

Malfoy moved quickly as he finally reached the door of the library and swung the heavy door open. The library was dead silent, only the bangs in the distance hung in the air. He scanned the library; there wasn't a sign of Granger anywhere.

He felt his stomach drop. She has to be here he thought angrily as strode over to the selves. He became more and more uneasy with each step, what if he couldn't find her? _No, _he told himself, he _had_ to find her. If he was caught by them, they would find out about his betrayal to them…he would be better off dead.

He tried thinking of everywhere she could possibly be when he felt a wand on the back of his neck. He acted quickly and swung his arm around and knocked the wand off of his offenders hand; capturing them with his arm tightly and shoved his hand over their mouth… it was Granger.

She pushed him off with great ease, Malfoy being too grateful of finding her to fight.

She looked at him in shock, "Malfoy?"

"There's not a lot of time to explain, we have to get out of here,_ now_" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.

She pulled her arm away from him, "What on earth are you talking about Malfoy I'm not going anywhere with you-" she cut off as the booming got more fierce; Hermione's face paled.

"Malfoy what's going on? Where is everyone?" Hermione said, fear spreading on her face.

"Hogwarts is under attack, I know you want to know everything but I can explain more when we get out of here," Malfoy practically yelled over the noise.

But then it suddenly stopped. Dead silence filled the school as the two stared at each other. Malfoy looked at the door hoping no one would enter; disbelief and fear came to Hermione's eyes.

"Your one of them aren't you? You're…you're trying to lead me to a trap," Hermione said frightened as she backed away. Malfoy suddenly became angry.

"I am _not_ a Death Eater Granger," He said coldly walking toward her; Hermione kept walking backward.

"I don't believe it," She said.

"Granger you're the one who was aiming the wand," He said accusingly.

Hermione stopped and looked into his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth but if they really were in danger why would Malfoy risk his life for her?

"Let me see your arm," Hermione said suddenly.

Malfoy froze.

"Let me see your arm" Hermione repeated more confidently.

He did nothing as he just stared at her, his face emotionless. Hermione grew impatient. With out permission she stepped forward and grabbed his arm, he did nothing to stop her. Hermione shoved his sleeve up and there, on his arm, was the Dark Mark.

Hermione looked up to him so they were face to face "Liar," She said coldly.

Suddenly the walls shook and boomed louder than before Malfoy jumped and Hermione grabbed her wand trying to get away.

Malfoy grabbed her and spun her around, "It's not what you think Granger I'm on your side! right now your just going to have to trust me, we have got to get out of here!" He said almost pleading.

Hermione didn't know what to do, her brain was screaming at her to fight him off and run, her heart was telling him to go with him. Something inside of her knew that Malfoy was telling the truth…and for the first time Hermione listened to her heart.

She finally nodded as the castle still shook with each boom. Malfoy didn't need another word; he grabbed her arm and sprinted toward the door.

She followed him as he pulled her through the door and down along the hall way. They reached the first corner as he stopped and caught his breath. He shoved Hermione against the wall as he checked to see if the cost was clear.

It seemed all was safe as he grabbed her hand and sprinted down the hall way as they passed the windows. Malfoy looked out of them as they ran passed, what would he give to be in the forest instead of here.

They rounded another corner as Hermione tried to keep up. Maybe he _was_ telling the truth he seemed more eager to get out than she did.

Malfoy suddenly hit something hard as he and Hermione were sent sprawling on the floor.

"Ouch! Hermione? Draco? Is that you?" Said a familiar female voice. Hermione looked up hopefully, it was Tonks.

"Oh Tonks!" Hermione said getting up and giving her a hug.

"What are you two doing hear it's not safe," She said worriedly. Malfoy had barely stood up as he saw the other Aurors round the corner.

"Hermione got left behind, _someone_ couldn't keep herself out of the library," Malfoy answered annoyed. Hermione went red.

"Isn't this Lucius's son?" A man who Hermione did not recognize called from behind. There was a small pause as their faces showed recognition.

"So it is," Said another as he moved forward to attack.

"No" Tonks said sharply, "Malfoy is not to be harmed," she said turning back to Hermione and Malfoy.

"You better get out now and fast!" Tonks said.

There was a final Boom and the castle went silent again.

"They have broken through," She whispered only loud enough for Malfoy and Hermione to hear.

"We must find them before they find us, you know what to do," Tonks said louder to the others as they all dispersed.

Tonks turned to Malfoy "Take the back door of the west wing we'll try to distract them to go over to the East wing," Tonks said quickly.

Malfoy nodded to her understanding.

Tonks gave them one last hopeful look then turned around to join the others.

Malfoy and Hermione ran off in the opposite direction.

"This way," Malfoy said as they ran down the stair case. They were almost there, _one more floor._

"Malfoy, I still don't understand," Hermione said breathlessly. But Malfoy chose to ignore her, his mind on other things. They ran, the only thing they could do was to run. Staying to fight would only be suicide.

They could see the door now it was so close. Malfoy and Hermione's pace sped up; they knew they were almost to freedom.

But before they could even hope to reach the door, a man in a Mask appeared before them blocking the door.

The man shouted a spell at Hermione, Malfoy shoved her as she hit the wall with a thud to dodge the spell.

Hermione heard Malfoy yell the killing curse as the man fell down dead in front of them. Hermione looked at Malfoy shocked.

He pretended not to see her surprised face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the dead mans body. They sprinted to the door again; Malfoy hurried and grabbed the handle pulling it as he felt something shoot passed his head, Hermione squealed.

Another man was coming toward them his wand ready to shoot another spell.

"Look out," Hermione said pulling Malfoy down as yet another curse came at them from another man at the opposite end of the Hall.

Malfoy swore under his breath as he blocked a curse, "You get that one I'll handle this one," He whispered to her as she nodded.

"Stupify!" Hermione yelled as the curse hit him dead on as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Malfoy got up and started shooting off every curse he could then at the man in front of him. Once Malfoy finally got passed the man's shield, Malfoy shot a curse at his stomach that sent him flying to the opposite end of the room. Malfoy had no choice, he finished him.

"Avada Kadavra!" He yelled.

Malfoy looked at the man one more time as he fell dead then looked to see how Hermione was doing.

The man fell limp as Hermione did something she had never done in her life, she knew it had to be done she looked down at the man in the mask, as she tried to pretend that she wasn't doing what she was about to do, "Avada Kadavra!" She screamed with all her might as a green light shoot through her wand for the first time.

Before she knew it, it was over. She stood still as she stared at the man she had just killed, tears came to her eyes and she knew that the war had officially begun.

Malfoy looked at her, "We had no choice," he said and without another word he swung the door open as he and Hermione ran across the grass into the pitch black toward there escape.

Hermione and Malfoy ran and ran as there lives depended on it trying to forget what was happening. Trying to get rid of what they had just done.

They reached the edge of the Forest as Hermione and Malfoy hid behind a tree. They stopped to catch there breath as Hermione looked back at the castle for what may have been the last time…

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Smoke was coming out of the window's as flames over took the roof of the castle tower's. She could see flashes of red and green light coming from with the walls of her old home. Tears formed into her eyes, everything she knew was being ripped away from her. Where were Harry and Ron? Where was the rest of Hogwarts? Were they safe? She had no idea. How couldthis have happened?

Anger started to build up in her as she let out a scream in agony. She let it all out and started to cry. She tried to go back up to the school but Malfoy held her there. _No_ she thought _no_.

Malfoy stared at her watching the pain. He had never seen so much emotion in her than in that instant. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that everything would be alright, but in his heart he knew he would be lying.

She kneeled down burying her face in her hands as a wave of warmth spread over her from the flames. She looked up and watching Hogwarts fall. Walls started to tumble down in slow motion as the flames became so big it filled the dark night sky with light, you could see it for miles.

It was right then that Hermione knew her life would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guy's thanks for all of your wonderful reviews

Hey Guy's thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I love it when I get them! Anyways hears the new chapter!!

Chapter 5

"Granger," Malfoy said to her tugging at her arm, "…Granger come on we can't stay here,"

Hermione stifled a sob as she nodded getting up, her legs feeling like Jell-O. She kept on staring at Hogwarts, not seeming to be able to take her eyes away from the bright flames. The weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders after the nights events.

"Granger," Malfoy said again bringing her back to reality.

Hermione finally tore her eyes away Hogwarts to look at him. He was starring at her, seeming to be lost in thought.

Malfoy looked at Hermione sadly. Her eyes were puffed and red showing pain and fear. She couldn't even seem to stand straight up with out looking like she was about to fall over. Her hands were shaking from the cold night as she tried to rub her arms to keep herself warm.

"Let's go…there's nothing more we can do here," Malfoy said.

Hermione nodded as she turned to follow Malfoy into the forest. Hermione walked slowly as to not fall over. She couldn't seem to walk straight or even see the ground beneath her. Only ten steps in and she had already tripped twice. Each time Malfoy would look back at her waiting for her to catch up. She blushed deeply feeling embarrassed.

The third time she tripped she almost fell to the floor, catching herself on a tree branch.

Malfoy gave a sigh.

"Come on Granger, people are going to be looking for us, we have to move quicker than this," Malfoy said impatiently.

Hermione glared at him, "I'm going as fast as I can," She said regaining her leg strength to keep walking.

Malfoy continued to lead as they walked farther into the forest.

Hermione, still stumbling a bit, was trying to forget the scene behind her… trying to forget the man's face that she had killed. She felt horrible about it, tears starting forming again. How could she do something so horrible? She shook her head. She knew that she had to do it. She probably wouldn't still be hear if she didn't…she tried to distract herself by asking Malfoy questions that she had been wanting to ask.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said to him, "Where are we going?"

She watched him carefully as he stiffened and his strides became longer. He said nothing, not even stopping to look at her.

Hermione was about to say something when he finally spoke up, "I'm not really sure Granger," He said still looking straight ahead.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "You don't know where were going?"

Malfoy let out a sigh, "No…I don't,"

Hermione stared at him, "So were just going to wonder in this forest?" she asked disbelieving.

Malfoy finally stopped to look at her, his eyes were hard cold gray. "Granger listen to me because I'm only going to say this once," Hermione instantly became quite, ready to hear an explanation.

"Dumbledore found out that Death Eaters were coming to Hogwarts," Malfoy started, "After he found out he knew he had to get all the students out of there, so he sent out an alarm through the school and told them that they needed to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. He told the school of a secret tunnel that was underneath Hogwarts that no one knew of, he said it was are best hope, which it was," He paused.

Hermione stared at him in shock, _an under ground tunnel? She had never read _that_ in A Hogwarts History!_

"But then why aren't you with-" Hermione started trailing off confused.

Malfoy gave her a guarded look as he tensed up.

Hermione stared at him confused. Why he did he look at her like that, why wasn't he with the others? Dumbledore would never send him to get me- Suddenly understanding dawned on Hermione's face, Malfoy had _wanted_ to rescue her.

"You could have left with them… you came to get me anyway" Hermione said disbelieving.

Malfoy's face paled then went back into a cold glare, "I did what I needed to do," He said icily, "Don't think what I did was for you,"

Hermione only stared at him, was he telling the truth?

Malfoy's cold glare continued as Hermione finally gave up on the subject.

"So then what happened?" She asked worried about if Harry and Ron were safe.

Malfoy gave a sigh, "Dumbledore led them into the tunnel, that's when we found out you were missing…I came after you and the others left into the tunnel,"

Hermione was silence for a moment, "Where are we to go then?" a little bit of fear shinning through her voice.

Malfoy recognized the change in her voice but he pretended to not hear it, "Dumbledore told me of another way into the tunnel…that's where were going,"

Hermione stared at him, "When did you and Dumbledore get close? I thought you hated him," She said accusingly.

Malfoy didn't say anything to this as he looked away from her.

"Your not who I thought you were," she whispered.

Malfoy seemed to get mad at this, "Don't tell me who I am, I've been told that my whole life"

Hermione took a step back. The anger in his voice frightened her.

Malfoy noticed her step back as he tried to calm himself, "I'm tired of people thinking that they know what I'm like," he said looking away somewhat ashamed.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, not the way she had for the past seven years but trying to look at him a different way. She noticed the color of his pale skin and his perfect blond hair. She noticed the gray un- understood eyes that held back so many things were a perfect color for her. She looked at him like he was an actual person…for some reason Hermione wanted to reach out and touch his face but she tightened her arm to her side.

Malfoy noticed her wondering eyes. He noticed her staring at his eyes for a while, she seemed like she was trying to look for something in him. He took advantage of the moment and studied hers too. Looking at her different than he had for the past seven years. He seemed to be able to see the sun and the sea in them…Malfoy suddenly grew uneasy, she made him feel weak, and he hated it. He finally looked away.

Hermione watched him as he looked away from her.

Suddenly Malfoy grabbed his arm and winced.

Hermione remember the dark mark on his arm and it scared her for a moment.

"Malfoy…if your not one of them then…" She didn't know how to word her question.

Malfoy looked at her face as it showed fear, for some reason he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

He smiled just a bit, "It's what you get for having a father like mine,"

Hermione's head jerked up toward his eyes, she felt sorry for him for a moment. But then she remembered that this was Malfoy.

He winced again as the pain in his eyes seemed to worsen.

"We have to keep going Granger they'll find us for sure if we don't," He said turning back to walk further into the dark forest, beckoning Hermione to follow him.

Hermione followed but did not stop talking, "Why can't we apparate or fly there? Wouldn't it be much quicker?"

Hermione finally caught up to him following him side by side.

"They'll find us if we do… and if Hogwarts fell-" Malfoy started but Hermione cut him off.

"Then the rest of the world will to," She said understanding.

Malfoy looked at her in somewhat amazement; she caught on to everything so quickly. He realized that he was growing to like her for it…did he really just think that? He looked away from her as Hermione caught him staring.

"How long do you suppose it will take?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy paused. He himself didn't wonder how long it would take, "I don't know," He said honestly, "If it's on the other side of the Black Lake like Dumbledore said…"

"On the other side of the Black Lake?" Hermione asked loudly, "That's all he said? That lake is huge!"

Malfoy glared at her, "I'm sorry but that's all he told me,"

Hermione looked away from him to look into the forest a head of them.

They walked through the forest in silence. Hermione lost in her thoughts…until she thought of something.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

He only looked at her in response.

"How did Dumbledore know that Death Eaters were coming?" She asked.

Malfoy suddenly skidded to a stop. Hermione did to looking at him curiously.

He stood there staring at her not knowing what to say to her. Should he tell her?

"Malfoy?" Hermione said worrying now, "What is it,"

"I don't know how Granger," He finally answered lying and kept walking.


End file.
